Ye Xiu
A member of the Snow Wind Family, Ye Ziyun's uncle, and the third strongest in all of Glory City.【TDG】Chapter 107 – Not free He is a black gold demon spiritualist and often travels with Ye Mo around the inside and out of Glory City killing demon beasts and exploring ruins. On important matters he relays information and items between them. Because of this, it was him that brought back a powerful ancient book that Ye Mo found on the corpse of a legend rank expert deep within a cave.【TDG】Chapter 106 – Ye Xiu Appearance and Personality He has a very easy going personality, but always puts his family and Glory City first. Plot Alternate Life It is unknown what happened to him in the previous lifetime, but it is highly probable that he died along with Ye Mo and Ye Zong during the demon beast horde that destroyed Glory City. Current Life The Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array Arc Nie Li: :Having traveled with Ye Mo for many years, he is very knowledgeable about artifacts, so when he meets Nie Li he recognizes the metal bird as a soul puppet. This immediately gives him an idea on how truly monstrous Nie Li's knowledge is. He is further impressed when Nie Li is able to quickly identify the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array Book and explain its strength. He asks Nie Li if such a defensive array could be built around the City Lord's Mansion. Nie Li says that he could do it in a couple of months as long as he could get the necessary materials and demon spirits. Ye Xiu requests for him to lay down the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array for which Glory City will reward him with any number of riches, techniques or pills. Nie Li however requests for him and Nie Yu to move with Ye Ziyun which dumbfounds Ye Xiu.【TDG】Chapter 108 – Exchanging with your daughter Ye Zong: :Ye Xiu returns to Ye Zong and tells him of Nie Li's request, causing Ye Zong's anger to explode forth. Ye Zong immediately goes to Nie Li to destroy him and Ye Xiu helplessly follows along. As Ye Zong is about to attack he is stopped by the Soul Puppet who, to their astonishment, reveals himself as the ancestral lord Ye Yan. Ye Xiu then convinces Ye Zong to allow Nie Li to move into Ye Ziyun's courtyard.【TDG】Chapter 109 – Not a chance However, right after Nie Li moves his things, he makes Nie Li start laying down the Thousand Demonic Beast Array, citing that all the necessary materials are ready.【TDG】Chapter 110 – Laying the Ten Thousands Demonic Beast Array Sacred Family: :A week later, Gu Yan arrives and informs Ye Zong about Shen Ming's attack on Nie Li. He also explains that Shen Ming was captured and tortured into revealing information regarding the connection between the Sacred Family and the Dark Guild. However since the testimony of one person is not substantial enough, Ye Zong asks the situation to be monitored and puts Ye Xiu in charge to carry out the necessary work.【TDG】Chapter 113 – Of course it was on purpose :After Nie Li lays down the Tai Yi Killing Array and provokes Ye Zong into a fight, Ye Xiu tries to intervene but cannot because of the stubbornness of both individuals. After his loss, Ye Xiu is surprised by Ye Zong's endless laughter after having released his pent up fury by spanking Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 115 – Dirty old man Dark Guild: :When the Dark Guild attacks the City Lord's Mansion, Ye Xiu is one of the first high ranking experts to rush to the . Since he has the imprint for the two killing arrays, he makes the decision to lead it towards the Divine Thunder Killing Array. He knows that without a legend rank expert, it will be very difficult to stop the demon from destroying everything. :Using the array, Ye Xiu was able to hold off the Abyss demon and the smaller flame demons for awhile, but it was not enough to stop them. When Nie Li arrived Ye Xiu quickly gave him control of the array. He witnessed Nie Li using the combined power of the Thunder God’s Meteorite Sword and the Divine Thunder Killing Array to unleash devastating attacks on the Abyss Demon. When Nie Li drained his soul realm in order to make one last powerful attack and bring down the demon, it was Ye Xiu who carried his unconscious body to safety.【TDG】Chapter 121 – Kill Getting the Best of the Silver Winged Family Arc Nie Li: :In Nie Li's absence Ye Zong and Ye Xiu completed the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. He had sent many people out to look for him. He was relieved when Nie Li finally returned safe and sound. After telling both Ye Zong and him about the doorway to the Abyss Prison Realm, Nie Li gifted them with handfuls of Blood Crystals.【TDG】Chapter 157 – Return Ye Xiu easily accepts Nie Li because of his contributions as gratefully receives the blood crystals.【TDG】Chapter 158 – Demon Lord? Demon Lord: :Nie Li then asks Ye Zong and Ye Xiu if they have every heard of someone called the Demon Lord. Ye Zong tells Nie Li about an incident that happened hundreds of years ago when a young boy was taken in by an old man. Later the old man was killed by the cruel Red Jade Family, a formerly powerful family in Glory City. The boy then disappeared only to return later and single-handedly wipe out the family. He called himself the Demon Lord and founded the Dark Guild. Duan Jian: :After Ye Zong asks who Duan Jian is, Ye Xui is surprised to hear that he is a servant of Nie Li, as he can feel how powerful Duan Jian is. Sacred Family and Dark Guild: :Once everyone else has left, Ye Zong and Ye Xui tell Nie Li that they now have solid evidence against the Sacred Family and also know where the Dark Guild has a division in the City. Nie Li proposes that they invite the experts to the City Lord's Mansion as the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array will give them an advantage while the rest of the Sacred Family and Dark Guild members in the City can be taken down.【TDG】Chapter 159 – Demon Beast Horde The Demon Horde Attacks Arc Demon Beast Horde: :A few days later a Demon Beast Horde is discovered headed towards Glory City. It is only a few million strong with mostly lower rank demon beasts, and the highest being black gold rank. With only five hours to prepare, Ye Zong sounds the alarm and starts to prepare the city. Nie Li: :When Nie Li arrives he asks Ye Xiu what the situation and specifically what type of the demon beasts make up the horde. Nie Li seems relieved to hear that they still have five hours and asks for 500 normal fighters to command. Ye Xiu, however, trusts Nie Li's judgment and gives him 1,000 normal fighters. :When he arrived at the southern wall later he discovered that Nie Li had put the fighters to work digging out in front of the walls. When the demon beast horde finally could be seen, Nie Li asked Ye Xiu to tell Ye Zong not to order an attack and instead allow the demon beasts to approach the walls. This is highly abnormal as usually the strongest would head out to meet the horde head on. But Ye Xiu has learned to trust Nie Li and so passes the message to Ye Zong.【TDG】Chapter 160 – Beast horde arrives :He was amazed by the thousands of demon beasts that died as they hit Nie Li's defensive lines. This is an entirely new way of fighting that had never been used before. Using this method, thousands more of Glory City citizens will survive. When the various family patriarchs asked, Ye Xiu tells them that this is all done by Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 161 – Wicked idea Long Range Attack: :After over a third of the demon beasts had died they suddenly pulled back from the city walls. It was now obvious that the horde was under the control of a black gold rank demon beast that had unlocked its Spiritual Wisdom. Since they were not making any progress using the normal methods the leader had them pull back and had commanded the larger demon beasts to start collecting large boulders to hurl at the city wall.【TDG】Chapter 163 – 2-star Gold rank :Not having any ideas of his own, Ye Xiu asked Nie Li if he had a way to counter this new move by the demon beasts. Nie Li told him to bring out the large crossbows and gave him some of the Blood Burst Magic Bottles. Since the start of the horde's attack, Nie Li had put the Alchemy Association to work making thousands of them. Though some of the boulders were still thrown, the number that hit was greatly reduced. Seeing this attack had also failed, the demon beast horde once again fell back.【TDG】Chapter 164 – Raging Flames of Explosion Black Gold Demon Beasts: :The last move of the demon beast horde was to directly charge with their most powerful members. There was only a handful of black gold demon beasts, but each of them was very powerful and it would take many black gold rank fighters and demon spiritualists teaming up to take one down. In this charge the city wall was finally breached. Ye Zong passed over directing the troops to Ye Xiu, while telling him to try to lure the demon beasts towards the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. Taking down the Sacred Family Arc Ye Zong: :Ye Xiu was the first to arrive at Ye Zong's side after the attempted assassination and learn that the culprit was Ye Han. He sees no hope after learning that Ye Zong was poisoned with the Draconic Tongue Herb, as there is no known cure. Ye Zong desperately asks him to get Ye Ziyun and Nie Li so that he can say goodbye. :After bringing them he is surprised to hear Nie Li say that he can save Ye Zong.【TDG】Chapter 169 – Draconic Tongue Herb He watches as Nie Li spends the next several hours using the Daoyin Technique to draw the poison out of Ye Zong's system. He also sends out people to look for Ye Han.【TDG】Chapter 170 –Treasury of the City Lord’s Mansion Duan Jian: :At the meeting of Glory City's experts, the Sacred Family's Shen Xiu provokes Nie Li by verbally attacking Xiao Ning'er for breaking her engagement to Shen Fei. Nie Li orders Duan Jian to beat her up and throw her out. Ye Xiu is shocked when the vicious Flame Palm attack by Shen Yan has no effect on him. His cultivation is so high at a young age, yet he is completely loyal to Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 177 – Help getting out of embarrassment Shen Hong: :After throwing back and forth accusations and threats, Shen Hong announced that he and his family are leaving. It seems that they are no longer able to stall for time and Ye Xiu orders the guards to stop him.【TDG】Chapter 181 – Real intentions revealed :However, Shen Hong continues to play the victim and swears that his family has always been loyal. When he receives a message that both his and the Dark Guild's base have been attacked he announces that the Snow Wind Family is working with the Dark Guild and attacking everyone's families, causing the other patriarchs to hesitate from joining against them.【TDG】Chapter 182 – Great Battle Battle Between Families: :At the start of the fighting Ye Xiu attempted to move towards the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array but was obstructed by three black gold experts of the Sacred Family. These experts where soon defeated and Ye Xiu continued to issue orders to direct the battle. Once Shen Hong was trapped in battle with Duan Jian, most of the rest of the Sacred Family was quickly captured. The Shadow Devil and Snow Wind Spiritual God :In desperation, Shen Yuan led the Sacred Family's black gold elders and used the Dark Guild's Shadow Devil summoning technique. Though this succeeded in forcing the other families back, it also confirmed that the Sacred Family had indeed betrayed Glory City.【TDG】Chapter 183 – Snow Wind Spiritual God In response to the Shadow Devil's summoning, Ye Xiu activated an inscription pattern carved onto the wall of the main hall of the City Lord's Mansion. This summoned the stronger Snow Wind Spiritual God which was able to destroy the Shadow Devil.【TDG】Chapter 184 – Even in death, I will have no regrets Gui Sha: :Just as the Snow Wind Spiritual God was about kill the Sacred Family elders it was stopped by Gui Sha, who introduced himself as one of the leaders of the Dark Guild and offered to spare the Snow Wind Family if they bowed down to the Dark Guild. He appears to be legend rank expert and is able to suppress the Snow Wind Spiritual God.【TDG】Chapter 184 – Even in death, I will have no regrets :Ye Zong arrived at that moment and directly confronts Gui Sha using the Traceless Snow Wind Technique to approach him. At this point it is obvious to everyone that Ye Zong has broken into legend rank. He is able to overwhelm Gui Sha within the first few moves. This causes Gui Sha to choose to escape instead by using a vortex known as a Spatial Door of Darkness. After a few of the Sacred Family's elders escaped, he starts to make a second door for himself, but it is stopped by Nether Phantoms from the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. He then integrates with his Bloodthirsty Devil, but even still can not withstand the attacks from the array.【TDG】Chapter 185 – Gui Sha Ye Xiu then witnesses Shen Hong attempt to escape and then be killed by Ye Zong.【TDG】Chapter 186 – Spiritual Constellation Technique? Long Sha: :Gui Sha is rescued at the last minute by Long Sha. He is able to stop Ye Zong and the Snow Wind Spiritual God with two stones that exploded with a formless energy that exploded. He recognized Nie Li's strength and again asked him to visit the Demon Lord. He also brings up the Spiritual Constellation Technique. Nie Li then activates the killing array at its full power and strikes at Long Sha. He is barely able to survive by using his Golden Winged Dragon and sacrificing several legend rank treasures, then escapes.【TDG】Chapter 187 – Confrontation Training in the Mountains Arc es:Ye Xiu Category:Snow Wind Family